Hivemates
by Vincent Erisol
Summary: Eridan and Sollux are forced to be Hivemates. My 1st fic so please be nice :). erisol.


**Hivemates**

By Vincent Nanakorobi

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Karkat: SO THIS SHIT IS FINALLY DECIDED! GAMZEE YOUR WITH TAVROS, NEPETA YOUR WITH EQUIUS, FEFERI YOUR WITH KANAYA, ARADIA YOUR WITH VRISKA, SOLLUX YOUR WITH ERIDAN, AND TEREZI YOUR WITH ME.

Eridan: wwhat no i refuse

Sollux: thii2 wiill be the fiir2t and la2t tiime ii agree with ED.

Karkat: TOO BAD FUCKERS EVERYONE ELSE IS PAIRED AND YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT.

Eridan: but kar i cant be expected to livve wwith this guy

Karkat: GET OVER IT, CAPTOR ALREADY HAS.

Eridan: wwha~

Eridan turned around watching sollux walking towards one of the 6 hives. Suddenly it hit him.

Eridan: you fuckin sneaky nook sucker dont you dare take the best room

Sollux: Fuck you.

Sollux began running towards the hive as eridan tried to catch up. He was not going to get left with the shitty room. Sollux burst through the front door, scanning around for a bedroom before Eridan caught up. there were no bedrooms on this floor so he ran upstairs and saw the two doors on either side of the thin hallway. He opened the one on the Left, it was a medium sized room with one large recuperacoon. He then turned around and opened up the door to the right. He was then frozen in terror...

Eridan: fuck Sol *huf* howwd you learn to run so fast ah sol

Eridan stared at sollux for a moment in confusion...

Eridan: soooolllll seriously what the fu~

Sollux: We're ofiiciially fucked.

Eridan: wwhat wwhy

Eridan walked closer to inspect the room on the right, that sollux wouldnt stop staring at. it was a bathroom, just a bathroom nothing terrible or evil about it...

Eridan: wwhat the fuck sol wwhy are you freaking out

Sollux pointed behind him, towards the bedroom.

Sollux: iit2 the only one...

Eridan stood there purplexed by the statment then suddenly it sank in...

Eridan: no fuck NO

Eridan stormed out towards the hive Karkat was supossedly in.

Eridan: KAR get your mother grubbin ass out here noww

Karkat: WHAT NOW AMPORA?

Eridan: the hivve only has one bedroom how the actual fuck am i supposed to livve in a hivve wwith sol wwith only one bedroom

Karkat: HAHAHA. WELL YOUR HIVES THE ONLY ONE WITH ONLY 1 BEDROOM. MINE AND ALL THE OTHERS HAVE 2.

Eridan: but Kar i~

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT? MAGICALLY MAKE ANOTHER FUCKING BEDROOM POP OUT OF THIN FUCKING AIR?

Eridan: Kar wwe both knoww magic isnt real

Karkat instantly facepalmed. and walked back into his hive, closing and locking the door behind him.

Eridan: the fuck Kar! help me! i cant livve with that dual brained douche in one room

Silence... Eridan sighed and slunk back to his hive. He refused to go upstairs. he paced around the living room and kitchen instead, looking at the sorry state of the hive. he then proceded to the backyard where things were worse. cheap white plastic chairs sat around a cheap plastic table. Eridan was about to retreat back into the hive when he noticed something in the bushes of the backyard. he went to go investigate, the light shon of it. he was sure it was something metallic. he reached under the bush to pull it out. it was stuck. he proceded to tug and tug with both hands until it came out and he tumbeled backwards, the object landing on his face as he did so. as he slowly tried to get up he pulled the object of his head and then~

Eridan: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH

Sollux heard the screams of his new hivemate and ran downstairs. he found Eridan trembling on the lawn, yelling something he couldnt quite understand.

Eridan: bush the pulled face then

Sollux: uh... ED? are you okay?

Eridan: it it wwas shiny and i didnt knoww i didnt knoww it it

Sollux: what? what wa2 iit?

Eridan: b b b bu bu BUCKET

Sollux almost fell backwards from the screams. his skin also slowly turned a mild tinge of yellow. He looked at the general area that eridan was staing at, and sure enough he saw an up turned bucket next to a bush.  
Sollux wasnt one for helping others out, but this time it looked like ampora reallly needed it. he scooped under Eridan's arms and pulled him into the house. he made shure to close the back door behind him so that Eridan would stop staring at it.

Sollux: calm down ED, iit2 gone, youre iin2iide now.

Eridan carefully got up and shakily walked upstairs. sollux just stood there and watched until he was no longer in view.  
_the fuck?_  
he'd never seen anyone react so bad to seeing a bucket, i mean sure when one hit Karkat in the face he panicked, but Eridan had only looked at the bucket, right? the sound of water began as eridan started up a shower. Sollux decded he'd make some lunch and then go upstairs.

after lunch was made and eaten, he proceded upstairs. before he turned into the bedroom to continue coding, he knocked on the bathroom door.

Sollux: Are you okay iin there ED?

No reply, he just assumed he was being his usual high class asshole and went back to coding. several hours passed as he coded until it was 9PM. he momentarily took his eyes off the screen to quickly stretch and go take a piss. he walked over to the bathroom. the door was still shut.  
_Fuck ii2 he 2tiill in there?_  
he knocked on the door a few times before stating.

Sollux: oii ED iif you don't an2wer iim gonna a22ume your not actually iin there and ju2t left the door 2hut... alright iim coming iin.

Sollux slowly opened the door to see a naked ampora on the floor. He slammed the door shut.

Sollux: Fuck ED! you 2hould have 2aiid 2omethiing. waiit... are ... are you okay?

Sollux slowly opened the door again making sure to cover his eyes. he saw ampora there on the floor in the fetal position. shaking from the cold. Sollux grabbed a towl and threw it over him.

Sollux: Jegu2 ED, put 2ome cothe2 on and go to the recuperacoon.

Eridan didnt move, didnt wrap the towel around him, didnt mutter a word. Just kind of stared blankly ahead. Suddenly sollux noticed the purple streaming from his eyes.  
_2hiit what the fuck happened out there, must have been more than just 2eeingi iit to triigger thii2 kiind of re2pon2e.  
_sollux took a deep breath as he went to pick ampora up, to take him to the recuperacoon. he picked him up making sure to wrap the towell around his waist bedore he saw anything he didnt want to. he placed eridan into the recuperacoon towel and all.

Sollux: ED talk to me. 2ay 2omethiing, anythiing. even iif iit2 annoyiing and whiiney. come on tell me what happened.

Eridan: b b bu

Sollux: ii know about the metal object but what about iit ha2 you 2o catatoniic?

Eridan slowly reached up and shakily pointed to his head. purple stil streaming from his eyes.

Sollux: ii dont under2tand. are you 2aying it hit you on the head like that time with KK?

Eridan shook his head slowly and blankly

Sollux: ii2 iit wor2e than that?

Eridan nodded with more purple tears dripping down his face.

Sollux: diid iit... um... fall onto... your head..?

Eridan nodded...

Sollux: fuck. that explaiin2 the 2hower and your diistant and un-talkatiive behaviiour.

Eridan sunk into the recuperacoon slowly. trying to escape the memory of the whole event.

Sollux: one la2t que2tiion before ii leave you alone. wa2 there anythiing.. iin.. iit..?

Eridan with half his head sinking into the recuperacoon began going an amazing shade of brilliant purple. he didnt answer sollux's question, just sank deeper into the warm embrace of the recuperacoon. Sollux knew the answer. He proceded downstairs taking his grubtop with him. the couch would have to do. he settled into it and put one of his favorite shows on. he put some headphones in and watched in hope that it might eventually put him to sleep.

it didnt.

It was now 4 am and he was running out of episodes. he began torrenting some more and continued with this... eridan was suddenly hovring over him saying something. of course sollux couldnt hear because of the headphones. he took them out and his ears were suddenly flushed out with.

Eridan: cod dammit sol you cant sleep on the couch you wwill never get any sleep go to the recuperacoon and i dont wwant to hear no complaining as much as it kills me to say this wwere gonna have to share

_fuck wwhat am i sayin gettin all a wworried about him and all_  
eridan grabbed the grubtop and closed it. he then grabbed sollux's hand and began pulling him upstairs.

Eridan: think of it as repayment for earlier i dont like bein in duebt to anyone

Sollux was still in shock and confusion as to what was going on.

Sollux: w... wha? where are you takiing me?

Eridan: your gonna get some sleep in the recuperacoon

Sollux's sleepy minds puzzled, then his thoughts suddenly became clearer.

Sollux: ii am not 2haring a recuperacoon wiith you.

Eridan: like hell you are

Eridan pulled sollux into the room gesturing towards a pile of clothes that obiously belonged to sollux

Eridan: go on get some pajamas on

Eridan then left the room. leaving sollux half asleep staring at the pile of clothes.  
_The fuck ED ii wiil get le22 2leep up here than on the couch_.  
He proceded to get changed.

Eridan: you done yet

Sollux: Just giive me a 2econd. gee2.

After sollux was properly changed he walke over to the door and pulled it open. Eridan was leaning adainst the wall in the hallway, wearing some kind of expensive silk, suit pajamas. Sollux was merely wearing a random old top and some tracksuit pants.

Sollux: Done, your royal hiighne2 of tiight pant2 and biitchiine22.

Eridan: fuck you sol

Eridan walked to join Sollux in the room. they both stared at the recuperacoon.

Eridan: i get the left you get the right okay

Sollux nodded. they both walked over to it, Eridan got in first shuffling over to the left. sollux reluctantly got on and monuvered over to the right.

Eridan: night sol

Sollux: night ED.

That was there first night as hivemates.


End file.
